


Don't

by Duchess_Of_York



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, bad stuff kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_York/pseuds/Duchess_Of_York
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus and Antony do the do that's literally all that happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or why I wrote it, but I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this in a day, and it was very roughly proofread, so if you see any spelling/grammar errors, that is why.

Brutus fought back as Antony pinned him down on the bed. The grip Antony had on Brutus’s wrists would probably leave bruises. They had wrestled for a bit, but Brutus knew he would lose. Antony was much bigger than him, much stronger. Brutus didn’t mind losing. It was supposed to go this way. However, that did not stop him from fighting back. He enjoyed the struggle, but not as much as Antony did.

  
Antony tore off Brutus’s clothes, as well as his own, before using ropes to tie Brutus’s hands to the bedpost. Brutus stopped struggling, trying to catch his breath. He was not a fighter, and the physical exertion took a lot out of him. Antony stared at him, hungrily, before taking a bit of his torn tunic and using it to gag him.

  
Brutus whined and whimpered as Antony’s hands roamed up and down his body. Antony roughly kissed his neck, biting him in some places. Brutus worried, for a moment, that it would leave marks. However, at this point, it felt so good, and he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the marks or his torn clothes. He didn’t even care about the dirty looks Cassius would give him the next day at the Senate. All he cared about at that moment was Antony.

  
He gasped as Antony took his half-hard cock in hand. He stroked it slowly, running his fingers delicately along in, teasing the head with his thumb. “Don’t come until I say,” Antony commanded. This wasn’t the first time they had done something like this. He knew that if he came without permission, he would be punished.

  
Antony’s strokes started out slowly, but they soon became faster and faster. Brutus thought he could hold it together, but he was soon coming undone. With each stroke, it was getting more difficult to hide his pleasure. He was so near release, he could almost taste it. He thought he was going to explode. He bucked his hips forward, without even thinking about it. He wanted nothing more than to come into Antony’s hand. _Antony…_ he would be begging at this point, but the cloth that gagged his mouth kept him from doing so. _Antony, please…_

  
Antony stopped right as Brutus thought he was going to come. Part of him was disappointed, part of him was relieved.

  
Brutus watched as Antony got off the bed and stretched. He was taking his time, Brutus realized. His cock throbbed, pulsing, desperate for release. He was panting, almost like a dog. He wished that he could touch himself. He struggled against the bindings, but to no avail. Antony always tied them tight. He gazed at Antony’s naked form, fantasizing. He stared, longingly, at Antony’s cock, so long and hard and beautiful. Just the thought of Antony being inside him made him moan with desire. Antony went over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of oil, drenching his fingers in the liquid.

  
He got back on the bed- gods, Brutus wished he would hurry up- and circled his index finger around Brutus’s entrance. Brutus sighed in pleasure as he felt Antony press one of his fingers into him. He felt another, and when the third one entered him, he gasped. Antony’s fingers dug deep into him, widening him, exposing him. He tried to position himself to where his fingers could dig even deeper, if he wanted to. He felt them graze over an especially sensitive spot inside him, and he jerked, moaning loudly. He wanted Antony inside of him and he wanted him now. Antony withdrew his fingers, and Brutus felt empty.

  
Antony wrapped Brutus’s legs around himself before slowly sliding into him. Brutus whimpered. Antony’s cock was long, he knew, but one thing that always surprised him, no matter how many times they had done this, was the thickness of it. It wasn’t painful, just a bit uncomfortable. That discomfort soon passed, though, as Antony started to move. He felt so good inside of Brutus, so hard and hot.

  
Antony leaned down, wrapping his arms around Brutus, their chests grinding with each thrust. Brutus felt Antony claw at his back, kissing his neck again Antony’s kisses moved up, until they reached Brutus’s cheek. Antony removed the gag from Brutus’s mouth, and he kissed him. Brutus opened his mouth more, allowing Antony’s tongue to explore further. Antony tasted like wine, and Brutus wasn’t surprised.

  
Antony didn’t stop kissing Brutus as he untied his hands. The ropes fell haphazardly on the floor as Brutus didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Antony. Antony stopped kissing Brutus and looked into his eyes, thrusting harder. Antony’s gaze was dark and full of desire, while Brutus was flushed, his eyes pleading and his lips parted. “Antony,” he begged, “Antony, Antony,” he repeated Antony’s name, almost like a mantra, until the coherency of it became lost in desire.

  
Brutus cried out when Antony shifted a bit, hitting the sensitive spot inside of him. Brutus saw stars with each thrust, and he wanted, desperately, to come, but he remembered Antony’s warning, and he didn’t dare.

  
Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Antony laughed, “Alright, Brutus, you can come now.” As soon as he finished speaking, Brutus came. His eyes clenched shut and his mouth hung agape as he climaxed, time stopping and the world around him blurring out of focus.

  
The next thing he knew, he was shaking and gasping for breath. Antony, too, seemed exhausted. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Brutus. Antony moved closer, wrapping his arms around Brutus and holding him tightly. Brutus couldn’t remember if Antony had come inside him or not, but the limp cock that rubbed against Brutus’s thigh suggested that he had.

  
Brutus turned to face Antony, and Antony kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he whispered breathlessly.

  
“I love you, too,” that was something they would always say after encounters like these, and Brutus wasn’t sure if either of them actually meant it. It seemed that Antony and he were just too different. Perhaps the love they felt for each other resided in the vastness of their differences. Brutus didn’t know, and for now, he was too tired to care. He rested in Antony’s arms, and together they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
